


The Long Weekend

by clgfanfic



Series: Without a Trace - Dark Love [6]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a vacation together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Come and Gone #6 under the pen name DarkAngel.

I came home a little later than usual, but I didn't care.  I was looking forward to the upcoming three-day weekend.  Jack had something planned, I just knew it.  I could sense his hunger all week as we waited for Friday to arrive, and the sly looks Danny was tossing my way all week only added to my constant near-arousal.

Once in my apartment I changed and then tidied up.  Not that there was much for me to do; the apartment is small, the cleaning lady comes once a week, and I'm pretty anal-retentive when it comes to putting things in their proper place as it is.

But, when I was done, I called for a delivery from my favorite Italian place that's just a couple of blocks over and after it arrived I sat and did my bills while I ate and watched the news.  I expected Jack to call, have me come over to the loft to kick off the long weekend, but as the evening wore on I knew that was less likely to happen.  So I finished dinner, cleaned up the remains, then took out the trash and decided to call it an early night.

I went in and made myself some tea, then took that down to the bedroom.  Once I was ready for bed, I climbed in and sat, leaning back against my pillows, drinking the tea while I finished off another chapter in the latest paperback to grab my attention.  When the tea was gone and the chapter finished, I turned off the light and felt myself falling straight to sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Saturday, 2 a.m.**

 

I came awake slowly, feeling confused and lethargic, like I'd been drugged.  Then I realized that I must have been, and whatever it was, it was slow to let loose of me.

I was pretty sure that I was still lying on my bed, but I was blindfolded, and there was a ball gag in my mouth.  I tried to rise, but my hands were cuffed together above me, and my legs were cuffed as well, to the lower corners of the bed.  But the leg bonds were loose.  I could raise my legs as I wanted, but I couldn't rise from the bed.

At first I thought it might be a dream, but as the drug wore off it became clear that it was no dream.

I felt someone moving nearby, then whoever it was climbed onto the bed and sat on my thighs.  I felt the cold bit of metal brush my cheek and I sucked in a breath.  I knew it was Jack.  He'd done something like this before, but being unable to see, or speak, my heart began to pound in my chest.

I trembled as he slowly slit the buttons off my pajama shirt, then shredded it.  I could feel the cold steel of the dull side of the blade moving between my body and my shirt as it was slowly ripped away from me.  Goose bumps broke out across my skin and I tried to tell him to stop, but the gag made that impossible.

Once my shirt was torn away I felt him lean forward, his face touching my chest.  He sucked and bit at my nipples until they ached.  I arched my back and struggled as best I could, but I couldn't escape his lips and teeth.  When I was writhing under him, he moved below my knees, then licked and bit his way down my abs to my lower belly, paying particular attention to teething the rim of my navel.  I screamed into my gag, but I knew no one would be able to hear me.

I heard him unbuckle his belt, then the brush of leather against cloth as he pulled it through the loops.  He flicked the leather end of the belt against my arms, chest, and belly, only enough to inflict short, sharp flashes of pain, not enough to break the skin or to leave welts.  I jumped and squirmed, moaning.  When he was done, he looped the belt around my neck, making it ready for who knew what.

I felt his weight shift and he climbed off of me.  A few moments later, he climbed back onto the bed.  I could feel him rise up on his knees, then felt the knife go to work on my pajama pants, which were shredded and pulled away from my body.  The knife slit through my briefs, and I was naked.  Naked and open to anything he desired.  I started trembling again.

He moved around on the bed and I felt his mouth cover my shaft.  He laid the knife on my belly, the cold side of the blade a constant reminder of danger.  He sucked hard.  I moaned, but was too afraid to struggle for fear the knife might slip off and cut me.

His tongue went to my slit and he flicked it before trying to work his tongue into it.  I writhed in combined pain and pleasure below him.  His teeth encased my shaft and slid down toward the root, then he applied pressure until I wanted to scream in fear and anticipation.  Instead, I started to whimper.

His mouth shifted to my balls, which he sucked and nipped and pulled away from my body with his teeth.  I writhed some more for him, the knife forgotten.

Then he went back to my cock and he pumped my shaft with his mouth for several minutes, always keeping me on edge as to whether he was going to take a bite or let me come.  At last, just before I jacked off down his throat, he moved away.  I gurgled and moaned behind my gag.

He quickly moved up my body, picking up the knife as he went.  He jerked the gag off and gave me a deep kiss.  He took my tongue between his teeth, and I thought for an instant he would try to bite that as well.  But then he disengaged from the kiss and brought the blade of the knife up to the side of my neck, poised against a throbbing artery.

He spoke in a low, menacing voice.  "Scream, talk, or do anything funny with my dick in your mouth, and I'll cut you so deep you'll bleed out."

I took him seriously, not because I thought Jack would hurt me, but because you'll take almost anything seriously when you're tied up, blindfolded, and there's a knife involved.

He shifted and was kneeling above my chest, and I could sense his half-hard cock hovering over my face.

"Get it hard," was all he said as he grabbed the end of my belt with his free hand and pulled my mouth up to the level of the head of his dick.  To keep from choking, I raised my head farther, taking his cock into my mouth.  I gave him head, as good as I could, and he panted and moaned above me, getting hard fairly quickly.

When it seemed like he might be ready to come, he pulled out of my mouth.  He let loose of the belt, letting my head drop back onto the pillow.  He replaced my gag, then moved down again.

His mouth and teeth went to work on my asshole, and he pumped my cock with one of his hands, digging the nails of his other hand into the tender back of one of my thighs.  I yelped and jerked, trying to escape, but there was nowhere to go.

After rimming me for a few minutes he came back up on his knees.  I heard the top pop open on a bottle of lube and I heard him pour the slick liquid over something.  I assumed it was his cock, since I heard the sounds of his hand fractioning it along his shaft.  Something moved down between my legs.

I was struggling with all my might, trying to escape the thrust of his cock up my ass, but when something entered me, it was cold, rounded.  He laughed continuing to push what I now knew was a dildo, with knobs and suction cup-like appendages running along the shaft, into my ass.

He rotated it around and around, pressing it deeper until it was in to the hilt.  I screamed into the gag from a mix of pain and waves of desire.  I twisted my body around while he was impaling me, which probably only helped to send the dildo in deeper, but that was what I wanted, after all.  The novelties running around the shaft were driving me wild with mixed pleasure-pain.  But the pleasure quickly overshadowed the pain, so much so that by the time he replaced the dildo with his own longer, thicker cock, I was meeting him thrust for thrust.

He took both of my calves in his hands and wish-boned my legs up and out.  Then he rolled his pelvis up on mine so I was fully open to his plunging cock.  I panted while I listened to the sounds of bouncing bedsprings and a slick cock sliding in and out of me.

He rotated his hips, alternating short strokes and long plunges in a mad frenzy of plowing above me.  Before long I felt his strong, three-gushes of ejaculation deep inside me.  I was almost to the point of coming myself, and he took care of pumping me off before he collapsed, his sweaty torso slapping against mine.  He ripped my gag off again and we went into a long, tender kiss.

After several minutes, as I felt his cock softening within me, I said, "That was great."

"Mmm," he replied, and I could hear the hunger, and the danger, in his voice.  "And your long weekend is just getting started."

"Jack?" I questioned, but the ball gag was forced back into my mouth.  A moment later he started a massage that quickly had me sound asleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          I remember waking up a couple of times.  The first time Jack helped me into the shower, cleaning me up, drying me off, and helping me slip into a thick terry robe.  We sat at the kitchen table, eating whatever it was he'd made for me.  I'm pretty sure he said something about me needing to keep up my strength.  I was still feeling the effect of the drug, so the details are sketchy.

          I went back to bed after the meal.  We made love, but it was slow and gentle.  A few hours later I was woken up to eat another meal, then sent back to bed after a cup of tea.

When I woke again I had that same sluggish feeling, so I knew I'd been drugged again.  I could also tell that I was in the back of a large car, and we were moving.  I was naked, blindfolded and gagged once more.

"Looks like he's awake," I heard Jack say, but I had no idea who he was talking to.

I was sitting on the spacious backseat floor of the car, my back leaning against the plush bench seat behind me.  It had to be a limo.  Nothing else could provide this kind of space.

I felt Jack remove the gag, then he was on his knees in front of me, taking my head in his hands as he said, "Open your mouth."

I did so, and he maneuvered his cock to my lips, then face fucked me for a couple of minutes – just long enough to get his cock good and wet.  Then he turned and sat back on the center of the bench seat.  "Come sit on my lap," he ordered me, adding, "facing me."

I did so.  He was naked from the waist down.

He leaned up and told me to put my arms around him, between his skin and his shirt and I obeyed, by body vibrating with anticipation.  Then he leaned back, trapping my arms around him and plastering my chest to his.  He lifted my hips and lowered my ass onto his cock, the entry made easier because his cock was wet up with my spit, and someone had lubed my hole while I'd been sleeping.

He rocked back and forth, his cock lengthening and thickening inside me.  I moaned softly, enjoying the feel of him growing inside me.  The drugs had left me relaxed, and my muscles quickly surrendered to him, opening completely.

"It's time," he said, calling up to the driver.  "Find a private spot and pull over, then come back here."

I flinched, afraid of a stranger seeing me like this.  I whimpered, but he just stroked my back and continued to rock his hips, and I couldn't help but relax again.  I knew I could trust Jack, but I wished I knew who was driving.

The driver pulled over within a couple of minutes, then climbed into the backseat with us.

"Undress," Jack told him, and I could hear him doing so.  "Someone's going to join us," he told me.

I started to tremble more noticeably, and I buried my face against Jack's neck and started to whimper.

"Just like we discussed," Jack said as he scrunched his buttocks farther down toward the front of the bench seat, his cock still fully buried in my ass, then he tipped me up.  The driver approached from the rear and forced the head of his lubed cock into my asshole along the top of Jack's already entrenched cock.

I tried to pull my arms free from behind Jack, but he held me fast, his arms wrapped around my back, holding my bare chest to his shirt-covered one so I couldn't escape this second assault.

It wasn't the first time I had been doubled up, but then I had known our third – Danny.

The driver pushed farther in and felt Jack's cock grow thicker.  I involuntarily arched my head and torso back, succeeding in sucking my arms from behind Jack's back.

I reached back, trying to get at the driver, but the drugs made my movements slow and clumsy.  The driver grabbed my wrists in his hands and pulled them out of the way.  Jack grabbed me by the waist and lowered his lips and teeth to my nipples, making me squeal.  At the same time he pushed down on my hips, forcing me farther down on his now fully-hard cock.

The driver went at me with determination now, and I quickly discovered that, although the stranger's cock was thinner than Jack's, it was longer.

I gasped and moaned as they inched their cocks slowly up inside me.  I was flailing around involuntarily, but I wasn't giving them any intentional opposition to what was happening.  I was loving it.  And why wouldn't I?  I finally recognized the feel of that second cock.  It was Danny.  I moaned.

"Shh," Jack said in a ragged voice, "quiet down.  You can take us both.  We're almost in now."

Danny had found the leather thongs Jack kept for me and used them to tie my wrists to a strap in the center of the ceiling of the car.  That left them both with their hands free.

While Jack was working my nipples and pecs with his tongue and teeth, once again rocking his hips back and forth, Danny was playing with my balls with one hand and stroking my cock with the other.

I trembled and shook, by body completely at their mercy.

I let my head loll back onto Danny's shoulder and was nodding back and forth.  My eyes were closed behind the blindfold, tears still escaping and rolling down my cheeks.  I licked my lips, trying to breathe, trying to quiet down, but I couldn't turn off the constant litany of moans, groans and whimpers that escaped my throat.

I felt Danny's cock head running up along the top of Jack's cock until it met his head.  Then it wandered past another inch.  I gulped and groaned as Danny reached the end, probably farther up my ass than anyone had ever gone before.

"Breathe, Martin.  Breathe," Jack said quietly.

I didn't even know I was holding my breath.  My senses were overwhelmed.  I slowly expelled my breath in a long, drawn-out sigh.  I could still feel Danny's sensuous fingers stroking my cock, smearing around the precome leaking from my cock head.  I was lost to all the sensations assaulting my body.

And where were we?  Who might see us?

"You like that, Martin?  You like what Danny's doing to your cock?" Jack asked me as he removed the gag.

'"Yes," I squeaked.

"You like being double fucked, don't you…" he asked.

"No," I whimpered, shaking my head.  But it was a lie, and they both knew it.

"You haven't been double fucked yet, Martin.  You've just been double penetrated."

I moaned and rolled my head back onto Danny's shoulder again.

"You want to be double fucked, don't you, Martin?" Danny asked into my ear and I trembled with anticipation.

"Yes," I moaned.

"You want Danny and I to play you now?" Jack asked.

"Yes," I begged.

"Give me a kiss," Jack said, and I did.  He owned my mouth, Danny's hands working my cock harder while Jack did.  I shuddered and shook, wanting so badly to come myself, but the drugs held that at bay.  "Are you ready?" Jack asked when he finally pulled back.

"Yes," I said, panting for air, "whatever you want."

"Get those legs stretched out, open your hole as wide as you can," Jack said.

Somehow I lifted my legs and stretched them out to the upper rims of the window wells on each side of the car.  Danny and Jack rose with me, their cocks still buried to the hilt.

Then Jack got up on his knees on the seat of the car, and Danny crouched on bent knees under my buttocks.  Jack held me by the waist and Danny supported me under my thighs.  And then they nailed my ass like twin pistons on a steam engine.

I cried out, throwing my head back, my chest arching forward.

They started slowly.  But after several strokes – accompanied by my groaning and moaning as I shook with desire – on cue, they both pulled halfway out.  Jack wrapped his fist around both of their cocks and rotated them around in my ass.

I panted and moaned, but Jack dipped his lips to mine and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Like this, don't you?" Danny whispered to me.

"Yes… yes," I panted.  I moaned louder as they began to pump me faster, first with long, counter-plunging strokes, and then, as they got more frenzied themselves, rutting deep inside me, never pulling out from more than a five-inch depth.

I was staring to shake like crazy, my body tensing as I neared my climax.  Jack pulled out until his cock head was dragging over my prostate, then pushed back in while Danny pulled out almost all the way.  Then Danny drove back in as Jack pulled back to tag my prostate again.

I cried out and gasped.  "Oh, God…  Fuck me…  Yes…"

"You like that, Martin?  You like Danny's prick deep inside you?"

"Yes, yes," I moaned.

"And, if I decide, do you want Danny to take you again, all by himself, when we get to the house?"

"Yes, yes, please," I groaned.

Both Jack and Danny were breathing hard now, close to their own climaxes.

"Tell me when you're ready to blow," Jack said.

"Any time now," Danny replied through gritted teeth.  "Just let me know.  You ready, Martin?" he whispered in my ear. "You ready for the most amazing feeling of your life?"

"Yes, please," I begged through clenched teeth.

"Now!" Jack growled, and he and Danny ramming their cocks into my ass and flooding my insides with great spurts of semen, filling me until it seeped out of my rectum and puddled on the floor.

I threw my head back and yelled, "Yes!  Oh, God.  Jack!"  But I was just on the edge of coming, and before I could, Jack and Danny both pulled out.

"No!" I cried.  "No!"

I heard Jack chuckle.  "Here, I'll drive for a while."

I was sobbing, by body shaking, tumbling from the edge.

Jack had barely gotten the car started, into gear, and back out onto the road again when Danny grabbed me, wrestled me around so I was on my knees on the bench seat and thrust himself deep inside me again.  "Oh, God, yes.  Deeper, harder!" I wailed.

Danny plowed me like that for a while, then forced me around so I was lying back on the seat, my legs reaching for the ceiling.  He was scrunched down on the balls of his feet between my legs and humping me with deep forward thrusts.  And I was meeting him thrust for thrust with my hips.  Within minutes, we exclaimed our release in unison.

"God, I don't believe you can trigger again that fast," Jack said when Danny pulled me down onto the floor.  Danny and I are both multiples.

I was on my knees, my chest buried in the seat, and he was behind me, his legs between mine, pumping me again in long, forceful strokes.  He had my wrists in his hands and was holding them up and out.  His face was pressed along the side of my neck, where he was sucking with all his might.

"Enough, enough!" I yelled.  "No more!"  But before long the truth was escaping my lips.  "Oh, oh, yes…  God, yes…  Let me rest!"

But Danny's idea of letting me rest was to force me down along the bench seat and get below me, his strong arms hooked around either thigh, meeting in a fist hold on my stomach and inhaling my cock into his mouth.  I was arching my back and digging in my heels and rhythmically pumping his mouth.

I was moaning, trying to fight and still completely at his mercy.  I came again.

I was trying to catch my breath, but I noticed the car slow, then stop.  Danny and Jack traded places.

"No!" I cried.  "You can't— Ahhhh!" I yelled as Jack snaked himself up my prone body, slapping his broad chest on my chest, his belly on my belly, pinning me on my back on the seat.  He thrust his arms under my arm pits and had my arms pinned so I couldn't do more than stroke his back.  His hard dick was buried in my ass and he was stroking me again in fast, strong thrusts.  I was rubbing the backs of Jack's calves with the heels of my feet.

"All weekend, Martin," Jack growled into my ear.  "We're going to use you all weekend."

That was enough to set me off and I was coming again.

I have no idea how long Jack used me, but since he hadn't come, he moved me so I was stretched out on the seat, on my belly this time.  He was crouched above me, kneeling with his knees encasing my thighs in one of his favorite moves.  He had his elbows locked and his palms opened across my shoulder blades on either side, and his cock was poised above my asshole.

He started on me again, long strokes and total withdrawal.  Then, rotating his hips, Jack would do a rotation of his cock within my ass.  I moaned, and begged him to stop.

"You stay so goddamn tight," Jack growled, plunging back in.  "We could do this all night.  It doesn't matter that you don't shoot again."

"No," I whimpered, struggling weakly under him.

They changed placed twice more before we reached our destination.

I was exhausted, and filled to bursting with semen.  Jack got the last shot at me.  He rolled onto his side, his back against the back of the bench seat, and rolled me with him, my back to his belly.  He was side splitting me now with renewed strength and vigor.  One of his hands was holding my leg in the air, giving him a good opening to my asshole, and his other hand was snaked around my waist, stroking my cock off again.  His lips and teeth were buried in my neck.

It was long, strong strokes he used, burying himself deeply before withdrawing and pounding in again.  I was clearly worn out, limp, body shaking with the punch of his cock into my ass, but I slowly came to life as my cock engorged under Jack's ministrations and, in a few more strokes, we were both coming again.

My head was lolling then, my mouth showing a sloppy, slack, lopsided grin of complete surrender and fulfillment.  I must have passed out, because I have no idea how I got from the car to the bed I woke up in.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Sunday**

 

          The majority of the following day passed by in a blur of sensual pleasure while I was massaged, bathed, and my ass cleaned with some kind of warm enema that left it feeling tingly and pain-free.  I was hand fed in bed, and spent most of the day sleeping.  It was heavenly.

When I finally emerged from the haze of exhaustion at nightfall, I was in something of a predicament – completely trussed up.  It was Danny who realized I was awake this time.

He and Jack took me and rearranged me into something out of one of my dreams.  I stood, balanced, although just barely.  By force of will, I tried to remain absolutely motionless.  But to do that was almost impossible.  It is the point of bondage.

I stood erect, my legs spread wide by a metal bar strapped between my ankles, forcing them apart.  My arms were pulled behind my back, strapped together at my elbows and wrists, forcing my chest forward.

It wasn't a particularly comfortable position and within moments sweat was dripping down my torso.  I was gagged, my mouth stuffed with the familiar ball gag.  Otherwise, I was completely nude.

On each of my erect nipples was a small spring-clamp.  These connected to a thin leather strap, which then connected together in a heavier strap.  This heavier strap went up to the ceiling rafter and over a pulley there.  At the other end of this strap from my nipples, dangling just a few feet in front of me, was a metal weight.  It rested no more than an inch above a box with a metal plate on its top.  In fact, if I weren't leaning back and away, my sore and distended nipples pulling at the strap, the weight would rest on the box.

I arched backward, trembling, struggling to keep the weight away from the box.  And I had good reason to.  From the box ran a wire that wound along the floor until it reached the spreader bar that was forcing my legs apart, exposing my tormented cock and balls.  The wire then continued up from the spreader bar, and was attached to a strap that was wrapped firmly around my bound scrotum.  If I slumped forward, relaxing my pose, the weight would drop down onto the box, completing an electrical circuit.

When the circuit was completed, the box would send a mild shock to my balls.  I knew it would just a few volts, but enough to make me squirm from its fiery bite.  If the weight stayed on the box, the current would continue for twenty seconds, stop for twenty seconds, and then start again, and so on, until the connection was broken.

So, I had a choice.  I could pull at the strap, causing the clamps to bite at my nipples, or relax and send the shock ripping into my tormented balls.  I opted for the later.

When it happened I found the sensation brought me right to the edge of orgasm.

I bucked and squirmed, the weight bobbing up and down, nicking the plate, and the shock hit me like a whiplash.  But I couldn't take much of the shock, so, in spite of my arousal, I strained my muscles and arched my body, pulling the weight away from the box.

Back and forth, I swayed, slumping from exhaustion, moaning into my gag when I heard the _clank_ of the metal plates making contact, then steeling myself for the shock to my balls.  My tensed body glistened with sweat.

My tormentors sat nearby, sharing a beer and watching me.

I eyed then in fear, then lost my concentration and slumped forward.

I arched beautifully and wailed in desperation as the current pulsed through my balls.  I was wild with passion, naked and bound and tortured into a frenzy by this clever scheme of theirs.  And the fact that I determined what happened, in a helpless, tormented kind of way, only added to my stimulation.

Jack and Danny put their heads together for a moment, then Jack stood and walked over to a dresser he rummaged through, coming up with two small boxes, also dangling wires.  He connected these wires to two small jacks in the bigger box, then bend down between my splayed legs.

"On your toes," he commanded.

I moaned but obeyed, arching up on my toes until my heels cleared the floor.  Jack slipped one of the smaller boxes under each of my heels.  Each box had a small button on its top that was no more than half an inch from my foot.  If I dropped down from my toes, my heels would push the buttons.

"Better stay like you are," Jack teased me.  "If either heel touches those buttons, it'll up the voltage to your balls another notch.  Keep your feet down and it'll keep upping the current."

I groaned deeply in frustration and agony as I heard this.  Even though I was an athletic guy, it was hard to stay on my toes with my legs spread so wide, my torso arched.  But I would try.  I didn't want the shocks to get any worse.

"What to grab another beer?" Jack asked Danny.

"Sure," Danny replied, standing.

They started out of the room, and I watched them go in horror.  I shook my head no, and moaned into the gag.  I wasn't watching the weight as I did, and it dropped and touched the box.  The shock hit me and I snapped to attention and arched backward in response – too far backward.

I got my balance back and dropped off my tiptoes, and my heels – both of them – hit the buttons.

I squirmed and squealed anew as the current surged a little higher until, after twenty long seconds, it finally stopped.

I was panting, my breath ragged, my nostrils flaring.  Even though the current had stopped, I kept squirming, aroused, my cock twitching, so hot I didn't care for anything except the orgasm about to burst through my loins.

My writhing took me forward again and the weight touched down.  This shock pushed me over the brink.  My eyes wide, wailing into the gag, fingers clawing at the air, my hips thrust forward, I came with an all-consuming violence.  Wave after wave rippled through my body, which bucked and writhed in erotic abandon as seemingly endless streams of come spewed from my cock.

Jack and Danny watched me spasm before them.  My head was thrown back, and I shook it back and forth as I came.  Insistent moans escaped from my gagged mouth.  My muscles strained against my bondage, the weight scraped along the box, and my torso writhed delightfully.  My balls tensed and my cock turned a deep red, my juices dripping down its shiny thick length.  I knew from their hungry expressions that I was a spectacle of unchecked eroticism.

When my climax subsided, I slumped again and fell heavily onto my heels, only to arch upward again when yet another shock hit.

I looked up at them through frightened, exhilarated eyes, my mind and body saturated with the intensity of pleasure-pain.

Jack only smiled at me, then flicked off the lights, and closed the door, leaving me to my frenzy of torment.  Once again I must have passed out, because I have no recollection of how I escaped my torture.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Monday**

 

          I crawled from the bed and, after a trip to the bathroom, made my way out into the house where we were staying.  I found Jack and Danny in the kitchen, making breakfast, which we shared in a sunroom.

When the meal was done, Danny offered to do the dishes.  Jack and I went into the large living room that had a large office desk positioned in one corner.  Jack threw himself back in the chair behind the desk and laid the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Headache?" I asked, slipping out of my bath robe and crossing to him.  I knelt in front of him, between his spread legs, and pulled his robe open, kissing and tonguing my way around his nipples as I untied his belt to expose all of him.  I sucked him off, and he sat there and let me.

After I was done he cuddled me in the chair for a while, then reached into the pocket of his robe and handed me a tube of lube.  I stood and greased up my hole, then stood with his knees on either side of my thighs and slowly, and with a lot of noise and thrashing, lowered my ass on his once-again erect cock.  Not much more than the head disappeared, though.  I was having trouble taking him in, tight again even after the stretching they had given me Saturday.  I guessed it had something to do with the enemas they gave me Sunday.

A feral sound emitting from his gut, Jack rose up out the chair.  He turned me and slammed me down on my belly on the desktop.  Ripping the belt out of his robe, he tied my hands together behind my back.  Then, opening the desk drawer, he took out two leather thongs and tied them around my legs, just below my knees.

I knew what he intended to do.  He was going to force his cock into my ass even when my canal was tighter than it was when I'd just tried to take him.

He grabbed my butt cheeks with his hands, positioned his cock at my hole, and pushed, ignoring my pain over the tight fit.  Of course I yowled and tried to fight as he pushed in three inches in one strong, initial thrust.

"This is payback," he growled at me.  "Ever since you told about that dream you had…"  Four inches in.  "Me taking you on my desk at work…"  Five inches in.  "Every time I sit down I hear you describing it…"  Six inches in.  Both of us were grunting from the effort.  "You know how hard it is to get any work done?"  Seven inches in.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed.

Jack thrust, sliding in to the hilt.  I was gulping and panting and grunting.

Then Danny was there, and I was being moved, arranged, while Jack remained embedded inside me.

From the front of the desk Danny tied one end of a soft rope through the belt holding my hands together over my head.  He ran the cord back through the kneehole in the desk and tied it through my leg bindings and pulled the cord tight, holding my legs and arms still with the tight tension of the stretched cord.  When I was in front of the desk, I'd notice that there was an open slat there at the top of the kneehole.  Danny ripped off his robe belt and made a noose knot in it and put it over my head and tightened it around my neck.  He tied the other end off through the slat, thus keeping my cheek pressed flat against the desktop.

I was totally unable to move now.  They had control, total control.

"Should we try out that new toy?" Danny asked.

I shook with fear and anticipation.

Jack reached down and opened the bottom drawer of the desk and pulled out a leather studded penis sheath with a inch extension capped with a stud-covered bulb.

"Jack, no," I whimpered as he sheathed his cock with the studded harness and positioned himself behind me again.  I heard Danny squeeze out some lube, rubbing it onto the sheath as Jack palmed my butt cheeks open.

"Jack, no," I tried again, moaning and groaning as he rotated the studded sheath head around my hole, relentlessly working it into me.  "Oh, shit…  Oh, God…  No… nooooo!" I cried.

"Do you submit?" he asked.

No answer.

With a push, he worked the sheath head and the extra inch into my asshole.

"Yes, I submit!" I cried.

"That sounds good, but I don't believe it," Danny said.  "Better give him a little more.

Now the first of Jack's own eight inches was inside me.  I was trembling under him, moaning for him to stop, telling him that he was splitting me open.  Several more inches were forced in and I was beginning to really feel those studs.

He took the unburied part of his cock in his hand and rotated it around in my canal, coaxing me to open more to him.  I was crying and moaning now.

I kept screaming that I'd submitted, that they'd won, but Jack just kept creeping up my ass until he only had an inch or so left outside me.  With the extension, he was in a good nine inches.

"How?  How can I convince you I submit?" I whimpered.

"I'll feel it in your body," he answered.  "When you've totally submitted, all of the tension will go out of your body, and you'll stop yelling at me.  You'll take it silently – totally mine."

"Okay," I whimpered.  And I did.

He felt the tension leaving my body, and I went silent except for a few grunts and groans I couldn't suppress as he pushed the last inch of leather and stud augmented penis into my tightened asshole.  He left it in there, all the way in, for several minutes as the fight drained out of me.

"Now, would you like to try the real fuck?" he asked me.

"Yes, please," I said, a new submissive tone to my voice.

He pulled his enhanced cock out and removed the sheath.  Then he put his legs on either side of mine and brought them in close.  He reentered me with his unsheathed cock, then laid down on top of me, his belly pressed against the small of my back, his chest pushing down my shoulder blades.

He wrapped one arm around my torso and played with my nipples while the other hand went to my belly and, as his bare cock slowly steamed up my ass, he lowered that hand to my cock and balls.  He nuzzled my neck with his lips and teeth, then moved his head until I was cheek to cheek with him.  I knew he could feel the tears I was shedding.

He stroked my cock, pumping me to an ejaculation while he began slowly pumping me with his own cock.

I knew Jack was loving this.  Now that the fight was out of me, now that I had surrendered to his body totally possessing mine.

"Oh, God, yessss," I was whimpering.  "Fuck me…  Fuck me deep…  Like that.  Yessss…  Don't stop."

And he didn't stop, at least not for several minutes.  Several minutes after I had spilled my seed on the carpet behind the desk, he shot his load into me.  I was totally his now.

Danny released the belt that had held my head in place on the desktop and turned my head so we could kiss.  I laid there, my arms and legs still tied off close together through the kneehole in the desk, for a good ten minutes.  I knew Jack was testing me, waiting for me to ask to be released, but I didn't.  I didn't want to be released.

Danny had a go at my asshole.  With a sigh, he pulled out of me several minutes later.

I yelped when I saw Jack picking up the expander sheath he'd penetrated me with before.  He strapped it back onto his penis and then fucked my brains out with ten leather-and-stud-augmented inches.

I took this fuck quietly, stoically, for as long as I could, but it wasn't all that long before I was whimpering, then crying and begging him to stop.  But all the while I just wanted it harder and deeper.  But then Jack knew that, and he gave me just what it was I wanted.

When he was done, he asked Danny clean me up.  Danny nodded and untied me, then took me to the bathroom, washing me in the shower and giving me another of those enemas that left my ass feeling new and ready to go again.

But we ate lunch, then napped for a couple of hours.  I awoke to a hard cock pressing against my leg.  "Mmm," I purred, wiggling.

"Stand up, Martin," I heard Jack say.

I stood, still naked.

"Move to the center of the room."

I followed his command.

Danny rolled out of bed and padded off, returning a few moments later with a bag of goodies.

"Down on your knees," Jack ordered and I dropped.

Danny placed my blindfold over my eyes.

"Open your mouth," Jack said.

I did so.

"Hold perfectly still," Jack added.  "And raise your wrists."

Danny tied off my wrists again and pushed them to my back.  Jack pushed his cock into my mouth and took my head with both of his hands.

"A lesson in control," he said to me.  "I control everything, Martin.  You control nothing.  You are a warm, wet chamber for my cock.  Just be warm and wet and open to me.  Leave the rest to me."

And although I couldn't help gagging a bit, I tried to comply fully.

"Now, go tighter," Jack ordered a few minutes later.  "Touch me closely on all sides."

That wasn't hard to do, because Jack is so thick.  He pumped my head back and forth on his cock for a few minutes, checking my obedience, which was total, and getting his cock wet and hard again.

Then, pulling out of my mouth, he said, "Go down on your back, right here."

I rolled back onto my butt and then onto my back without comment or objection.  He went down on his knees between my thighs and pulled my butt up onto his thighs.  Danny brought my hands over my head and back to my front.

"I'm going to fuck you again," Jack told me.  "As I work in, I want you to jerk yourself off.  I want you to come when I'm in to the hilt, and not before.  Understand?" he asked.

I nodded, trembling with desire.

He slathered his cock with lube, guided it to my asshole, and pushed in.  I began to stroke myself, pulling at my balls with my still-bound hands.

Jack slowly worked his way into me, as I pulled on my cock.  I was closely feeling how far he had left to go and managed to be ready at eight inches inside me when he said "Now" in a raspy voice.  I shot my load all over his belly.

Jack grunted, humping against me, but holding off coming himself.

Danny untied me and he and Jack traded places.  Danny enfolded me in his arms, belly to belly, nipples to nipples.  He wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding my back down on the floor.  I wrapped my legs around his, just below his buttocks, holding him tightly and tightening my ass as much as I could around his already-buried cock.

We kissed deeply as he pumped and pumped and pumped at various levels, sometimes pulling out to give my prostate attention.  I moaned and trembled.

When he came, he flooded the very center of me in spasms of semen.  I ejaculated again him, then collapsed back on the rug, my arms and legs askew under him.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Do you want me to pull out of you now?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," I answered quietly.  "You two are in control.  Do what you want with me."

"Let's get you cleaned up again," Jack said.  "The night's still young."

That meant another shower, another enema, and another meal.  Then Jack gestured for me to follow him.  I did.

We went out onto a deck.  Jack told me to stop and face the banister.  I did so without question.  The sun was just setting.

He came up close behind me, doubled me over at the waist on the banister with one hand, and worked my cock with the other hand.  When I was at least half hard, he pushed my legs out to open me up as much as possible and pushed his cock into my hole.  He wasn't fully hard yet, and I'd been plowed several times already, so he went in easily even with a dry fuck.

Still, I grunted and gritted my teeth as he entered me, grabbing the banister slats with white-knuckled fists.

Once in, he tightened me up by getting my legs between his.  Then he draped his chest over my back so we were both folded at the waist over the banister.  He covered my fists with his.

I knew he could feel me grunting and groaning softly, then sighing and moaning in ecstasy as his cock lengthened and thickened inside me and filled me once more to capacity.  As he filled me and started to pump, he took one of my fists and pushed down the front of my crotch and we stroked me off together, my hand under his, grasping my cock while he controlled the stroking.

Once more we managed to come almost simultaneously, Jack deep inside me.

"Wow," was all I could say when it was over.

"Just getting warmed up," he purred, and I knew by the tone of his voice I was in for something special before the night was over.

"I'm completely yours," I said in all sincerity.  "Do what you want with me, wherever you want to do me."

"Right now I say, clean, nap, eat, then I'll show you what else I brought along for you."

And so we did just that, even watching the evening news on television while we all lay naked and cuddled together.  Close to the end of the broadcast Danny started stroking himself, no doubt thinking about what Jack had in mind to end our long weekend.

"Time to get ready for bed," Jack announced.

I went to the bathroom, taking my time.  Then I headed for the big king-sized bed waiting for me.  I was trembling with anticipation, and my ass was twitching.

As I entered the bedroom, Jack grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall next to the door.  We kissed wildly as we both struggled with robe belts.  He kissed and nipped his way down my neck and around my nipples, then slammed his chest and thighs against mine.  He was more muscular than I was everywhere and had little trouble gaining control.

He pushed his cock between my thighs, right under my balls, and I opened the stance of my legs, thinking that was what he wanted, but he pulled in my legs and held them close together, his cock tightly ensconced between my legs.  My cock, which rose up my belly between us, was filling, bobbing back and forth, trying to break free.  But he wouldn't let it.

My hands were fluttering about, trying to find a way to meet his advances with responses of my own, but he grabbed me by the wrists and held my hands high over my head.  He pressed his forehead against mine, our noses tip-to-tip, and our eyes staring directly into each other's.  Neither of us said a thing, but he held me there, staring me down until he felt all of the tension and struggle draining out of me, giving him total control.

And then he dry humped me, fucking my tender inner thighs as his cock got thicker and longer.  My trembling increased.  We kissed and he showed me that he was in full control; my lips opened to his, my tongue responded to his.

When I was completely submissive, he broke away and guided me to the bed.  I lay down in the center of the bed, on my belly, just like he told me.

Danny, who had been watching, opened a suitcase and took out leather restraints.  I trembled all over but said nothing as he cuffed my hands and tied them off together with a soft rope at the center of the strong brass headboard.

Jack spread my legs wide, pulled my cock down between my legs and stroked me off with one hand while he tongued my asshole, getting it ready for him.

I squirmed and jerked, stroking my cock into his hand and wiggling my butt in response to his tonguing.  Jack let me do that until I came in his hand.

Danny went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth and cleaned my cock and the bedspread off while Jack went to the suitcase and got a tube of lube and a bottle of lotion.  He lathered up his dick with the lubricant and plopped a gob of it on top of my asshole.

I tensed up when I felt the lubricant hit my hole.  A moment later his finger opened me and it slipped into my body.  Two more gobs followed the same way.

Then Jack took the lotion and squeezed out a good amount and crouched astride my thighs.  Starting with my neck and shoulders and biceps, he massaged my muscles.  He ran his hands around to my chest and massaged my pecs and nipples, then down my abs.  I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing into the sensations.

Then Danny did my back before moving farther down my body, doing calves, knees, and thighs.

Jack took over to massage my butt cheeks.

I was slim-hipped, and there were deep hollows at the sides of my butt cheeks from all the running I did.  The running also ensured my buttocks were two pert little mounds.

I had been a little worried about what they might have in mind for me, but the massage had relieved that tension, and I was quite calm.  The trembling had stopped and I was sighing in appreciation of their work.  My cock was half full again.

Jack's fingers went to my asshole, and he started to work more lubricant into my ass.  I tensed up a bit, but he took it slowly, and I relaxed again.  Before long he was pressing two fingers in as deeply as he could, and soon after that he had two fingers from each hand inside me.  I was moaning softly, my hips pressing up meet the strokes of his fingers.

Then he took his two hands and pulled in opposite directions, opening my hole to him.  Before I knew what was happening, the head of his cock pressed against the opening.  I gave a little lurch, saying, "Jack—?"

He kept his fingers there and pushed his cock head between them, forcing himself in up to the rim of his cock head.  I was panting and had arched my butt up and widened my legs to try and accommodate him.

He pushed in two more inches and held while I moaned and grunted and panted.  When my ass walls had adjusted to this, he slid in a couple of more inches while he slowly extracted his fingers.  My butt came up even more, and my back arched down.  I thought this was it, that he'd just slowly glide up to the center of me now.

But instead, Jack pulled out and rose off the bed.  I looked around in surprise.

Jack went back to the suitcase and took out a couple of more leather belts and a pair of black gloves I'd never seen before.  He unhooked my legs and pulled then together and wrapped the smaller of the belts around my ankles, binding them tightly together.  The larger of the two belts he wrapped around my calves, just below my knees.  Then he pulled the black gloves on and tested them by touching the index finger of his right hand to the back of my calf.  I lurched like a seal when a low-level electrical shock, set at just above a tingle, hit me.

"The shock will activate at the tips of all the fingers when the index finger is pressed to a surface," Danny purred into my ear.

I was making questioning noises as Jack climbed back on the bed and straddled my thighs once more.  He repeated the massage he had given me earlier, starting with my shoulders and biceps, but this time with ten points of low-level electrical shock to liven the experience.

I didn't like it at first but eventually, when I trusted the shock wasn't going to go above a tingling sensation, I gave into the unique pleasure of the experience.

Jack worked his way down my back and across my butt cheeks.  And then he draped himself along my side and entered my ass with the middle finger of one hand, pressing his index finger to the base of my cock, under my balls.

I practically levitated up off the bed at the sensations this created.  He laughed and worked his other hand under my belly, getting three fingers on the sides of my cock, his thumb and little finger on my balls.

I babbled and writhed and grunted and groaned as the middle finger of his right hand pushed into my ass until it rested on my prostate, and other fingers of that hand going to my balls.  I came in a gush that I'm sure I'd never managed before, then lay there limply as he extricated himself and positioned himself on top of me for what I knew was the main event.

He was crouched over me, his knees pressed to the outsides of on my thighs.  He positioned his cock at my scrunched-together asshole and worked the head into my tight hole.  He spread the palms of his hands on my butt cheeks and pulled them apart while he pushed his engorged ram in a couple of hard-fought inches, the pads of his fingers delivering little shocks to my tender flesh.  I was crying out in pleasure-pain, grunting at the tight intrusion.

Jack pushed a couple inches deeper into my constricted ass canal, his body taking full possession of mine.  His legs squeezed my bound legs, his heaving belly dug into the small of my back, and his chest pushed against shoulders.  His nipples brushed back and forth on my back.

I struggled under him, pulling my ass away, but then pressing back.

His arms wrapped around my torso, his shocking fingers surrounding and playing with my nipples until I was bucking my hips, driving him in and out of my body.  I was crying for mercy.  I was crying out in ecstasy.  He finally released my nipples and I went limp under him.

Then he started to stroke in and out of me.  His fingers continued to tease my sides, my hips, and finally my cock, sending tiny lightning bolts through it and my balls.  I cried out, bucking again, but he showed no mercy, keeping at me until I was coming, squeezing his cock with all I had.

That tipped him over the edge and he filled my ass with his seed.

When he was finished fucking me, Danny released my restraints while Jack stripped off the gloves and tossed them to the side.  But he stay there, his cock up my ass for several long minutes while Danny fucked my mouth until he came, forcing me to drink down every ounce of his come.

They let me up, shifting me around.  I lay quietly in Jack's arms, my breath becoming more and more regular.  Then they helped me up and took me to the bathroom.  Danny handed me a glass of water and I drank it down, then a second.

My legs were shaking when they guided me out of the shower stall, dried me off, and took me back to the bedroom.  I was laid back on the bed, on my back this time, my hands secured above my head, my feet toward the corners of the bed.  I was open and vulnerable to whatever they might do to me next.

I jerked and fought in the restraints when I saw Jack taking the sound case out of the suitcase.

He and Danny both laughed.

Danny climbed onto the bed and crawled over to me, leering as he did.  He took my flaccid cock in his mouth and began to suck, using tongue and teeth, suction and light caresses, to arouse me yet again.

I knew they must have added something to the water I had drank because my body responded so quickly, so dramatically.  It was like every nerve ending was ten times more sensitive than it had been an hour before.

I bucked and writhed under Danny's ministrations reaching a climax with almost lightning speed, but he reached down and grabbed the base of my cock, squeezing hard, stalling my orgasm.

I moaned, panting, my body aching for release.

Jack stepped up to the bedside, inserting the tip of a special syringe into my piss slit and squirting lube into me.  That was immediately followed by a mid-sized sound.

I cried out, trying hard not to buck my hips as the metal rod made its way all the way in.  Jack usually started with something smaller, working slowly to dilate me, but not tonight.

When it was all the way in, I was covered with sweat, my head rolling from side to side, and I was moaning, "No, please…  No, stop…  Please… no more…"

I heard Jack moving away and I looked, immediately wishing they had put the blindfold back on me.  Jack was pulling the black gloves back on again.

This time I did thrash in my restraints.  Danny kept hold of my penetrated cock, ensuring that the sound did not fall out.

Jack climbed onto the bed and reached out, squeezing and shocking my nipples again and again while I wailed and begged him to stop.  But since I didn't use the safe word we'd established, he continued to torment me mercilessly.

He reached down, grabbing my balls in his hand, the tips of his fingers sending shocks through them.

My hips bucked up, my ass cheeks squeezed together as tightly as I could manage.  I cried, I choked, tears escaping my clenched eyes.

Finally, he released me.  I lay there, trying to catch my breath.

He touched the tip of his index finger to the round top of the sound, sending the charge straight down the middle of my cock.

"I'm gonna come!" I screamed.

Danny pulled the sound out just as I let loose, pumping out an impressive amount of semen that exploded from my cock like an eruption.  My hips bucked up several times as my balls tried to turn themselves inside out, spurred on by the shocks Jack gave my nipples.

When it was finally over, I was lying limp, exhausted, sucking in air like I'd run a marathon.  I was also moaning.  "No more… please… no more…  I can't…"

But they were far from finished with me, and I knew it.  I was completely compliant as they freed me from the restraints and then pulled me off the bed, turning me over onto my belly and securing me to the wedge Jack had bought for us.

They didn't need the restraints.  I couldn't have moved if my life had depended on it.

          I felt a larger syringe shooting warm lube far up into my ass and I groaned softly.  My nerve endings were still super-sensitized and I could feel the slippery liquid coating my rectum.  I groaned again and sluggishly ground my cock into the soft surface of the wedge.

          Then they were both assailing me, kisses raining down on all parts of my body, earlobes were sucked, the back of my neck nibbled.  The sensations rose up and crashed down on my like waves, overwhelming me.  I was hard again before I knew it, my cock aching for release.

          I groaned, try to touch myself, but my hands were trapped in the leather restraints.  I humped the wedge, begging, "Please…  Please…  I have to come…"

          "Please what?" Jack whispered into my ear.

          "I have to come," I sobbed out again, my body caught in a drug-induced need I couldn't satisfy.

          "Soon," Jack whispered, stroking my face, my neck, my shoulders.

          I lifted my chin, somehow captured his finger in my mouth and suckled them like a tit.

          I heard Danny chuckle.  He was behind me.  I felt a vibrator slide into my aching ass.  The hum making me scream with need.  "Please!  Please!"

          "Soon," Jack said again.  "Danny's putting on something special for you.  I have the gloves, but there's a cock sock version as well…"

          It took a moment for that to sink in, but then I cried, "No!  No, please!  I can't take it!"  But I knew it was far too late for that.

          The vibrator came out and Danny pushed in.  I could feel the texture of the sheath he was wearing over his cock, like kind of slick rubber with small knobs all over the surface.  A moment later he turned it on.

          I screamed, bucking wildly.  From every one of the tiny knobs came a small shock.  I doubt my hips have ever moved that fast before.

Danny grabbed my hips, holding me down as he slowly thrust in, and then pulled out, of me.  I continued to scream, my entire body reduced to nothing more than ass and cock.  I tried to make him go faster, to finally reach release, But he held me firmly, continuing to slowly plow over my prostrate.

There was a moment when I almost used the safe word, but I couldn't.  The pleasure-pain was so intense I couldn't end it.

He finally began to pick up the pace, stabbing my ass until he finally came inside the rubber sheath.

          I was sobbing, my body shaking in one prolonged climax I couldn't escape.

          He pulled out, the sheath shocking my convulsing asshole all the way out.

          Jack touched my cock with the gloves and I yelped and jumped, several more drops of come oozing from the tip of my cock.

          They laughed.

          "I want to finish him off in the bathroom," Jack said.

          They released me, pulled me to my feet and had to half-carry, half-drag me into the bathroom.

They put my hands back into restraints and led me over to the toilet.  Making me kneel on the padded lid, they tied my hands up to a towel rack above the toilet.  Then they tied off my ankles, so I wouldn't instinctively try to widen my leg stance while Jack was fucking me.

Then Jack lubed up the gloved fingers of one hand and, standing behind me above the toilet seat, lubed my asshole with it, shocking me some more as he did.  All I could do now was whimper piteously.  During this process, he also fanned the palm of his other hand on my belly, shocking me there as he leaned over and nuzzled the crook of my neck with his lips.  I turned my head toward Jack and we kissed deeply as his lubed fingers found my prostate and his other hand dropped to stroking my cock and rolling and squeezing my balls, all to the accompaniment of tiny shocks that shook my entire body.  I exploded with a dry orgasm.

Once I came, Jack moved in, his legs pressing my thighs together to ensure I was tight, his arms wrapping around my torso, one hand going to my nipples, the other to my belly and cock.  His lips pressed into the side of my neck, sucking hard, as he entered my ass.

I trembled under him in pleasure-pain as his thick eight inches plowed their way toward the center of my soul, my body dissolving into ass and cock once more.  My whimpering continued, louder and more desperate.

"My skittish little thoroughbred," Jack purred into my ear.

Grunting and groaning, sighing and moaning, and finally screaming for him to fuck my brains out.

When he had plowed into me to the hilt, he started to pump, slowly and deeply at first, and then with longer, more powerful strokes.  My ass walls came alive, their muscles undulating over his cock as it stroked in and out.

He shocked my nipples, my cock, my balls, making me squeeze him tighter.

Danny took one of the sounds and carefully fed it back into my half-soft penis, then Jack used his hand to send shocks sliding down the rod inside my cock, forcing me back to hardness.

I was completely lost to the sensations they were forcing on my body.  I came with the sound still inside me, safe because it was another dry orgasm.

Jack kept stabbing into my ass, making me grip him with more well-placed shocks to my nipples, cock, balls.

Then, when I knew he was about ready to come, he bent me forward and reached in, pulling my ass cheeks apart, two fingers pushing in next to his cock, each finger sending those tiny lightning bolts into the muscles of my asshole.  My body convulsed, the muscles in my ass exploding in a frenzy.

Jack grunted and slammed into me, emptying himself once more into me.

"Danny!" I cried in a cracking voice.

He pulled the sound out just in time for me to come one last time, three tiny drops of semen dripping from my already dangling cock.  I felt myself slip into the darkness.

But this time they immediately roused me, shocks to my face bringing me back.

I was freed from the restraints, guided into the shower, and cleaned with gentle, loving hands.  They guided me out, dried me off, and gave me another warm enema.  As I sat on the toilet, letting the water and chemicals drain from my body, I felt like I was floating outside my body, wrapped in a sated euphoria I'd never felt before.  It was intoxicating.

I was handed a glass of water to drink, then a couple of bottles of sports drink.  I took and drank them all without complaint.  I was given a second enema, one that left my rectum feeling slightly numb.

Then I was taken to bed.  They spooned up on either side of me, stroking me softly as I faded into a deep sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Tuesday**

 

          When I awoke next I was back in my own bed.  It was late Tuesday afternoon.  Jack was sitting in the recliner I have in my bedroom.  He smiled at me.

          "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

          I smiled.  I felt incredible.  That sated euphoria hadn't faded and I felt completely used, completely loved.  "So good," I replied.  "Where's Danny?"

          "Making us an early dinner," Jack supplied.  "You sure you're okay?"

          I smiled again.  "That was the best long weekend of my entire life," I said, stretching sinuously under the covers.  I was sore in all the places I expected to be sore, and in a few I hadn't, but there was nothing too uncomfortable.

          Jack smiled.  "Glad to hear it," he said.  "I need to give you another enema, make sure you heal up safe and tight."

"Mmm," I replied, slowly sliding from the bed and going into the bathroom.  He followed, getting the enema ready while I pissed.  When I was done, I got down on all fours and he carefully inserted the nozzle.  I felt the warm liquid filling me and sighed.

When the bottle was empty, he pulled the nozzle out and I sat down on the toilet, letting the liquid drain from my rectum.

"Feels good," I said, my eyes closed, my cheek pressed to his belly.

"Good," he replied.  "I want you back in top shape, because Thanksgiving is coming up in a couple of months, and that's a _four_ day holiday."

          I closed my eyes and groaned in longing, my asshole twitching.  "Better make that a week," I said.

          He bent over to kiss me lightly on the lips.  "I think you might be right."

          I trembled in anticipation, wishing it was already November.


End file.
